Lass mich wieder schön sein (one shot)
by Anja1986
Summary: Elsa ist nun über ein Jahr bei Massimo und beide entdecken ihre Gefühle füreinander.


**Hallo meine Lieben, ich hoffe dieser One Shot gefällt euch, fiel mir wirklich schwer zu schreiben. Bitte bewerten :-D**

 **Lass mich wieder schön sein**

 **Deutschland 1934**

Es war nun über 1 Jahr her, seitdem Elsa zu Massimo kam. Mehr als 1 Jahr waren vergangen, dass ein Soldat die junge Frau mit den abgetrennten Beinen zu Massimo brachte. Er wird nie den Blick in ihren Augen vergessen. Die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Scham und die Schmerzen, alles spiegelte sich in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht wieder, in welches sich Massimo von ersten Moment an verliebt hatte. Schon oft hatte Massimo verletzte und entstellte Menschen gesehen, nach dem ersten Weltkrieg kamen viele ohne Beine, Arme oder Lebensmut nach Hause. Elsa hingegen war kein Opfer des Krieges, sie war ein Opfer der Menschlichen Perversion.

„Ich werde nie wieder schön sein." Hatte sie zu Massimo gesagt, kurz nachdem der junge Soldat sie zu ihm gebracht hatte. Mit liebevollen Blick wischte er der jungen blonden Frau das Blut aus dem Gesicht und streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht. Für ihn war sie immer noch schön. Massimo glaubte nie an die Liebe auf dem ersten Blick aber hier lag sie nun, direkt vor ihm. In diesem Moment setzte sich Massimo ein Ziel, er würde nicht nur dafür Sorgen das sie wieder laufen könne, er würde ihr ihrem Lebensmut wieder geben. Elsas neue Beine sollten sein Meisterwerk werden.

Ihre schweren Wunden verheilten erstaunlich schnell und Massimo hatte endlich die Beine fertig. Sie waren perfekt und ohne Makel. Niemand würde jemals sehen, dass Elsa mit Prothesen lief. Er würde niemals ihr Gesicht vergessen, als er ihr die Prothesen das erste Mal ansetzte. Es war ein Blick aus Verwunderung und auch Hoffnung. Die nächsten Monate waren sehr schwierig für Elsa und für Massimo. Jeden Tag machte sie zwar Fortschritte aber nicht so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie wollte wieder laufen und das lieber gestern als heute.

„Ihr gehört jetzt zu mir, also verdammt nochmal macht was ich will." schrie sie ihre Beine an und schlug immer wieder auf das Holz ein, welches nun ein Teil von ihr war.

Es war kurz nach Elsas letzten Wutausbruch, als Massimo spät nach Hause kam. Er erwartete Elsa wieder fluchend an Boden zu sehen, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Aber stattdessen stand sie am Ende seines Schlafzimmers und sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er nie zuvor bei ihr sah.

„Bleib wo du bist Massimo!" sagte Elsa und atmete tief durch. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hände von den Bettpfosten und begann einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten. Noch wackelig auf ihren Beinen ging sie langsam auf Massimo zu, während sie sich voll und ganz auf ihre Beine konzentrierte.

Ein lächelnd erschien auf Massimos Gesicht, als er die Frau die er vom ersten Moment an geliebt hatte auf sich zu kommen sah.

Die letzten paar Schritte versuchte Elsa etwas schneller zu laufen, geriet aber ins Stolpern und fiel Massimo direkt in die Arme. Doch als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah, sah er nicht mehr die Verzweiflung und die Wut in ihrem Gesicht sondern ein stolzes Lächeln. Ein echtes Lächeln, es war das erste Mal das Massimo sie lächeln sah und er fand sie noch nie schöner als in diesem Moment.

Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre verschwitzte Stirn „Ich wusste du schaffst es Elsa, ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt."

„Ich verdanke dir so viel Massimo und ich weiß nicht wie ich es jemals wieder gut machen kann." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, gab ihn einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange und küsste sich mit süßen Küssen den Weg zu seinen Lippen.

Kaum spürte Massimo Elsas Lippen auf seinen, durchströmte eine brennende Hitze seinen Körper. Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Das und noch vieles mehr, dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob es das richtige war. Langsam schob er Elsa weg und lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Ähm…Elsa hör zu…..ich weiß nicht ob wir wirklich…." kaum hatte er begonnen zusprechen, sah er Elsas Gesichtsausdruck und er hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was sie gerade dachte und wenn sie es tat, dann lag sie so falsch. Mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie versuchte zu verbergen schüttelte sie den Kopf und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück wobei sie sich an einen der Stühle festhielt. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort davon gelaufen, aber leider stand diese Möglichkeit nicht zur Verfügung.

„Ich verstehe….ich werde mich etwas hinlegen…..ich bin müde." ihre Stimme zitterte und Massimo fühlte sich schrecklich, sie hatte wirklich alles ganz falsch verstanden.

„Elsa, warte bitte!" er seufzte, ging wieder dichter zu ihr und zwang sie ihn anzusehen „Du verstehst das nicht….."

„Doch doch, ich verstehe." ein bitteres Lachen entkam ihr und sie versuchte von Massimo weg zu kommen. Sie wollte einfach alleine sein. Wie konnte sie nur glauben dass er sie wollte. Früher sagte man, dass sie einen Mann dazu bringen konnte Gold abzuspritzen. Jetzt hätte sie Glück wenn sich die Männer bei ihren Anblick nicht übergeben müssten. All diese Gedanken waren in ihrem Kopf und sie drohten ihren gerade wieder gewonnenen Lebensmut aufzufressen.

„Du verstehst gar nichts Elsa und ich will dass du mir jetzt zu hörst und mich ansiehst." Massimos Stimme war laut und bestimmt, er hasste es seine Stimme zu erheben aber er befürchtete, dass sie anders nicht auf ihn reagieren würde. Langsam drehte sich Elsa wieder zu Massimo und sah ihn in die Augen. In seine warmen lieben Augen, die sie so liebte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und blickte sie an „Ich liebe dich Elsa und ich will nicht dass du dich mir gegenüber verpflichtet fühlst."

Elsa brauchte einen Moment um seine Worte zu verarbeiten, sagte er wirklich dass er sie liebte? Wie konnte er das tun? Wieso sie? Seitdem sie ihre Beine verlor, hatte Elsa jedes Selbstbild für sich verloren. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr vollständig und nicht mehr schön, wie konnte er sie lieben?

„Elsa? Hast du mich verstanden? Ich liebe dich!" er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Er wollte dass sie spürte wie sehr er sie liebte und auch begehrte. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie sich verspannte und Massimo fiel ein, dass sie immer noch auf ihren neuen Beinen stand. Da sie das laufen auf den Prothesen noch nicht gewöhnt war, musste es eine unglaubliche Anstrengung für sie sein. Massimo löste sich aus dem Kuss und nahm sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Arm und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Er legte sie liebevoll in die Kissen, setzte sich neben sie und machte sich dabei ihr die Prothesen abzunehmen, als er plötzlich ihre kleine Hand auf seiner spürte.

„Nein, bitte ich möchte sie anbehalten."

„Du solltest sie aber besser zum schlafen abnehmen il mio amato."

Elsa schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beugte sich zu Massimo vor „Nicht heute!"

Massimo verstand was Elsa meinte und küsste sie wieder, während er sie langsam zurück in die Kissen drückte. Er legte sich neben sie und begann ihren roten Bademantel zu öffnen, überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie nicht darunter trug. Schon oft hatte er sie nackt gesehen aber das war etwas anderes, dass hier geschah aus Liebe und Lust heraus. Ein leises Seufzen entkam Elsa, als sie seine großen Hände auf ihren Brüsten spürte. Immer leidenschaftlicher küsste sie Massimo und ließ dabei ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, während ihre Hände schnell die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffneten. Begierig glitten ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Rücken, sie wollte ihn und sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass er sie auch wollte. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, fühlte sich Elsa wieder lebendig und sie wollte dieses Gefühl keineswegs verlieren.

Massimos Küsse wurden immer fordernder und er wollte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erforschen. Er küsste sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihren schönen vollen Brüsten und leckte und saugte abwechselnd an ihren harten Brustwarzen. Elsa hatte schon immer sehr empfindliche Brüste gehabt und sein saugen und sein leichtes Knabbern ließen sie fast verrückt werden. Sie begann unter ihn mit ihren Hüften zu rotieren und suchte nach mehr Kontakt mit ihm. Massimo war bereits so hart, dass er befürchtete er würde sofort kommen, wenn er ihn ihr sein würde. Sie machte ihn völlig verrückt. Er küsste sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten und umfasste ihre Oberschenkel mit seinen Händen. Er leckte sich die Lippen als er sah wie feucht und bereit sie für ihn war und Massimo konnte es kaum erwarten ihren süßen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Er blickte noch einmal zu Elsa auf um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass sie es auch wollte. Doch als er den lustvollen Blick in ihren Augen sah und wie sie sich erwartungsvoll auf die Unterlippe biss, wusste er dass sie es ebenso wollte wie er selbst. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen und begann mit seiner Zunge ihre intimste Stelle zu lecken. Gott, er liebte ihren Geschmack und es macht ihn nur noch verrückter. Mit seiner Zunge begann er über ihre Klitoris zu kreisen, während er zwei Finger in sie gleiten ließ und langsam mit ihnen begann in sie zu pumpen. Er hörte Elsa etwas murmeln, was er unter ihrem lauten stöhnen kaum verstand aber für ihn klang es wie ‚schneller'. Er würde ihr geben was sie brauchte und so begann er seine Finger immer schneller, härter und tiefer in sie zu stecken. Massimo spürte wie ihre inneren Wände sich um seine Finger zusammen zogen und er wusste sie würde bald kommen. Er begann heftig an ihrer Klitoris zu saugen und Elsa zuckte und rotierte völlig unkontrolliert unter ihm, während sie laut ihren Orgasmus heraus schrie. Massimo wartet bis ihre Zuckungen nachließen und küsste immer wieder liebevoll ihre Oberschenkel, bis er ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte.

„Komm her…."

Mit einen lächelnd krabbelte er hoch zu ihr und sah ihr in ihr gerötetes Gesicht „Du bist so schön Elsa…ich will dich jetzt."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf Elsas Gesicht und sie flüsterte mit tiefer Stimme „Dann zeig mir wie sehr du mich willst, ich bin ganz dein."

Sie spürte bereits Massimos Erektion gegen ihre feuchte Mitte und konnte es kaum erwarten seine ganze Größe in sich zu spüren. Langsam schob er in sie und begann mit einem langsamen Tempo. Doch Elsa spürte und sah, dass es nicht das war, was er brauchte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und sah ihn an „Ich zerbreche nicht…nimm dir was du brauchst und gib mir was ich will." Sie begann unter ihm mit ihrer Hüfte gegen ihn zu stoßen und ermutigte ihn, dass zu tun was er wirklich wollte.

Wenn Massimo Angst hatte, er würde zu rau sein, dann hatte ihn Elsa seine Bedenken genommen. Sie schien genau zu wissen was er brauchte und sie scheute sich nicht zu sagen, was sie wollte. Massimo erhob sich und legte Elsas ‚Beine' vorsichtig über seine Schultern, dabei sah er immer wieder zu ihr, ob er ihr wehtat. Doch Elsas Blick verriet keine Schmerzen sondern nur Lust und Vorfreude. Er umklammerte ihre Schenkel mit seinen Händen um sie besser an Ort und Stelle zu halten und begann dann in einen schnellen Tempo in sie zu stoßen. Mit jeden Stoß in ihre feuchte Hitze wurden Massimos Bewegungen hektischer und stärker. Der Blick auf ihre mit jeden Stoß wogenden Brüste raubte ihn seinen Verstand und er spürte seine eigene Freilassung immer näher kommen. Er wollte aber nicht allein kommen, er legte seinen Daumen auf ihre bereits sensible Klitoris und begann mit viel Druck sie zu reiben während er immer schneller und schneller in sie fuhr. Elsa krallte sich an die Gitterstäbe des Bettes fest, als sie ihren zweiten Orgasmus näher kommen spürte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden, kam sie mit einen lauten Schrei und spürte zeitgleich, wie Massimo tief ihn ihr kam. Ein tiefes und animalisches Stöhnen hallte durch den Raum und Massimo ließ sich erschöpft auf Elsa nieder. Verschwitzt, schwer atmend und glücklich lagen beide zusammen während Elsa sanft seine Haare streichelte.

„Massimo?"

„Hmmmm?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
